divided_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JacobKyleF/Setting Rules for Pure Heart and Most Evil Deal Offers
Before i get things started with the Pure Heart and Most Evil Proposals, i decided to instead of using the word 'proposal', i decided to make it a "Deal Offer", it's like your offering a deal to propose and find evidence of how Pure Hearted the Hero is while you do the same of how Evil the Villain has truly comitted. 'TIME TO SET UP THE RULES FOR THE PH AND ME DEAL OFFERS' #'Recognized Users': If your added to the adminstrators group, that would mean you are allowed to make PH and ME Deal Offers including the voting #'General Rule for Users': Pure Heart and Most Evil Deal Offers cannot be made by random users. Deal Offers will be allowed only for users with at least 2 months of recent activity or have 200+ edits in the Wiki. If a Deal Offer is created by users below this criteria and the rule, the proposal will be immediately deleted or being held therefore it is up to us to decide to allow it or not. You can still save them in your own profile and wait until the day you meet the two needed criteria and rule. #'2 Weeks of Waiting': It's a common sense you have to think in other users of this wiki. Offering a Hero and a Villain respectively to know they are PH or ME from a fictional work that was just released is forbidden for giving illegal spoilers of said work. The user will have to wait 2 weeks to propose a hero or villain from the fairly new work. If you don't want to wait 2 weeks to write your proposal then post it in your profile and wait the deadline to expire. Blogposts with such content will be deleted immediately or on hold for awhile in the meantime. #'Reasons for Vote': Simple yes/no votes will be invalid for lacking real context or proof the user actually read the proposal to come to a solid conclusion. Anyone, including veteran users, MUST put a reason for their votes, otherwise you'll be blocked for 3 to 5 days for not taking the rule here seriously. #'Limit of Active Proposals': Only 10 or 15 Pure Heart and Most Evil Deal Offers will be active to be voted each 2 days in the red table. Don't bother other some admins into forcing them to introduce your proposal in the red board. Any further attempt to force the admins to put your proposal up will result in a block for 3 weeks. #'Insults': The Pure Heart and Most Evil categories are NOT, in a certain way, badges of honor, so don't insult other heroes and villains because they were rejected or if you don't agree they are not Pure Hearted or Mostly Evil simply because they are not "good" enough for you. Adding such offensive comments will result in a ban for 3 months. #'No Canonical Timeline': Heroes and Villains originated from works with 0% of canon story where there is basically no storyline, only random episodes with different kinds of plots and timelines, will be immediately rejected for lacking Heinous Standard for Villains and Good Zone for Heroes, respectively to work with. Examples: SpongeBob, South Park, Family Guy, etc. #'Voting for Completed Deal Offers': Voting in Pure Heart and Most Evil Deal Offers that are already finished to counter the winning votes (be they approved or rejected) is forbidden and your commentary will be deleted immediately. There is a time for everything, if you think the candidate doesn't count then bring it to a Pure Heart Removal Offer and Most Evil Removal Offer to get them removed. #'Sockpuppet Voting': Using sockpuppets accounts to vote in Pure Heart and Most Evil Offers will be considered a violation not only to the rules but also to the wiki itself. The result of the usage of sockpuppet accounts will result in the infinite ban of the sockpuppet account and a month block for your original user's account, considering it to be abusing your own accounts. #'Limit of Pure Heart and Most Evil Deal Offers': Users will have a limit to propose and offer both heroes and villains per week depending whom you've chosen. You will have 10 times to propose your candidates in a week, 5 for heroes and 5 for villains respectively. If you cross more than 10 times your future deal offers will be deleted unless you create them in a sub-page of your profile where you will have to wait the week to end to propose your candidate. #'No Votes for New Users': To counteract the use of excessive sockpuppetry and meatpuppetry, new users are not allowed to make or vote on the deal offers unless they have been making active edits for at least a month. The numbers of edits has to be above 85+. However, they are allowed only if they put this in their commented vote: "I VOTED FOR A REASON". #'False Information': I heard in theory, some users from wikis use false information to "boost" the deal offer they will make for the attention it will give but turns out to be a Scandal in the end. So you better make sure to use the proper information of the heroes and villains you chose to propose by their actions, their history, their characteristics/persona, etc. Otherwise you'll be blocked for 3 days straight #'Knowledge': To make a deal offer for Pure Heart and Most Evil , you need to be familiar with the work you are proposing to have complete knowledge of what is truly happening in the work. Writing a proposal without any knowledge of what you are doing will result in inaccurate information. There will be no punishment for these kind of mistakes (unless repeated more than three times) but the proposal will be deleted immediately or your better off blocked. #'Flanderization': Deal Offeers that are clearly just trying to beef up / exaggerate a character's actions in order to easily push them into the Pure Heart and Most Evil categories will also be considered as texts carrying false information and will be deleted immediately when noticed and in 3 days of block to the user. Remember that Deal Offers should be neutral and personal emotions should be put aside. #'Category Removal': Neither of those who are new are never allowed to remove the Pure Heart and Most Evil categories from the current article, you need to have a Pure Heart Removal Offer and a Most Evil Removal Offer to do so. if you end up removing those categories from articles up to 3, it resolves into a block for 3 months. Category:Blog posts